Miradas
by MVictoriaG
Summary: Zelos la observa, sin que se dé cuenta. Lo hace constantemente y, algunas veces, una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios, al pensar en lo irónico de observar a una ninja entre las sombras. One Shot. Sheelos. SPOILERS.


**Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia (y cualquier Tales of) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Namco.**

**Advertencias: **Spoilers casi del final del juego, cuidado. Sheelos evidente. Quizá un poquitín OoC por parte de Zelos.

* * *

Zelos la observa, sin que ella se percate. Lo hace constantemente y, algunas veces, una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios, al pensar en lo irónico de observar a una ninja entre las sombras.

Esa mirada ha llegado a convertirse en un juego, en el que pierde si ella se da cuenta. En ocasiones, ella se gira y sus miradas se encuentran durante medio segundo. Rápidamente, él aparta la suya, disimulando y dejándola con una expresión un tanto confusa. Y cuando deja pasar un tiempo prudencial, vuelve a fijar su atención en ella.

Al principio, la observaba como a cualquier otra mujer. Pero no lo era. No era como las demás. No era como aquellas chicas de Meltokio que sólo le seguían por su estatus o por su dinero. No. Ella era su amiga, ella confiaba en él. Luchaban juntos, hablaban de temas banales y hacían bromas estúpidas.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no se veía capaz de decirle a ella aquellos piropos vacíos que les dedicaba a las demás. Al fin y al cabo, eran sólo palabras que habían perdido su sentido mucho tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo, sus compañeras de viaje eran distintas. Raine era demasiado inteligente, Colette demasiado inocente, Presea demasiado madura para su edad y Sheena... bueno, Sheena era simplemente Sheena. Tan tozuda y temperamental como el fuego, caprichosa e hiriente, sí, pero al mismo tiempo cálida y afable.

Cuida de él, aunque más de una vez le gritase o le diese un capón (a veces merecido), y sobre todo, _confía_ en él. Por eso le duele tanto lo que sabe que tendrá que hacer tarde o temprano, lo que ya está haciendo. No quiere traicionarlos a todos. Y, sobre todo, no quiere traicionarla a ella, después de lo que ya ha sufrido con la traición de Kuchinawa y la muerte de Korin.

Y sigue observándola a la luz de la hoguera de aquella noche fría, en mitad de un valle en algún lugar de Tethe'alla que Zelos no se molesta en recordar. Sólo sabe que están cada vez más cerca del final del viaje, y del momento de la verdad.

Aparta esos pensamientos que le hacen sentir como al borde de un abismo de su mente. No, no, no debe recordar eso, piensa mientras cierra los ojos y se los frota con cansancio. _Carpe diem,_piensa. Siempre ha sido su lema personal, pero ahora más que nunca debía aprovechar el momento y disfrutar del presente, de la compañía de sus _amigos._

Es extraño cómo esa palabra trae a su mente tantos momentos felices con ellos, a pesar de lo desafortunado de su viaje. Al fin y al cabo, todos llevan un gran peso en los hombros. Pero lo comparten, y así la carga es más ligera. Excepto la suya, tal vez. Suspira.

—Zelos, ¿estás bien? —pregunta una voz con un deje de preocupación frente a él. No necesita abrir los ojos para saber quién es. Su voz es como una cálida llama que le caldea el corazón, y la forma en que pronuncia su nombre, como un rayo de sol entre las nubes de su torturada mente.

Abre los ojos y ahí está ella, mirándole preocupada con esos ojos que parecen atravesarle el alma.

—Sí, sólo... —empieza a decir, esbozando una sonrisa—estoy un poco cansado. No te preocupes, preciosa —Nada de lo que ha dicho es mentira, en realidad. Está muy cansado, pero no sólo del viaje, sino de todo lo que había pasado, estaba pasando e iba a pasar. Cansado de mentir, de aparentar. Cansado de todo aquello.

Además, a sus ojos, ella es _preciosa, _como una flor que se abre al anochecer y se baña en la luz de la luna. No era capaz de halagarla como a las demás, pero al menos podía decirle la verdad, aunque ella no notase la diferencia.

—Quizá deberías irte a dormir temprano hoy. Mañana nos espera un largo día de viaje —dice ella ignorando el piropo, aún un tanto preocupada—. Toma, la cena ya está lista —añade, tendiéndole un plato con arroz frito. Cuando alarga la mano para cogerlo, sus dedos se rozan durante un segundo, y un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal.

—Gracias —dice sonriendo cuando el plato ya está en sus manos. La observa mientras ella se aleja hacia la hoguera para llevar los platos a los demás. La observa con una mirada triste y cansada, como si aquella fuese la última vez, como si fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Suspira levemente y baja la mirada para contemplar su plato y comenzar a cenar, pensando en todo lo que quedaba por hacer.

De lo que no se da cuenta Zelos es que sus miradas le han pasado desapercibidas a Sheena, pero no a Raine y a Regal, que se dedican una mirada de complicidad, acompañada de una sonrisita. Creen que conocen el secreto de Zelos y que por eso está tan raro últimamente. Días después se darían cuenta de su error, en la entrada de la Torre de la Salvación, casi al final de su viaje.

Por el momento, todos cenan junto a la hoguera, cada cual con sus propios pensamientos. Lloyd, Colette y Genis ríen por algún mal chiste; Presea observa la luna con expresión melancólica; Regal, Raine y Sheena hablan sobre las provisiones y el plan de ataque para entrar en la Torre de la Salvación y Zelos simplemente les dedica una mirada triste.

* * *

¡Segundo fanfic de Tales of Symphonia! ¿Se nota mucho que me encanta la pareja que hacen Zelos y Sheena? XD Me da la impresión de que Zelos ha quedado un poco OoC, pero eso me lo tendréis que decir vosotros XD Estoy rejugándomelo y ahora me doy cuenta de _ciertas cosas_ que antes no me parecían tan evidentes XD

Cualquier review es bien recibido :)


End file.
